bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Brotherhood of Makuta
The Brotherhood of Makuta was an organization made up of the Makuta devoted to furthering their goals, good or evil. This order ceased to exist after Teridax overthrew Mata Nui. History Origins The history of the Brotherhood begins roughly 100,000 years ago with the creation of the Makuta species. The Makuta were beings of Shadow that were created on one of the Southern Islands. There, the Makuta Pool was located, where Mata Nui molded its liquid into the Makuta's living bodies. From that day forth, the Makuta species formed the Brotherhood of Makuta: an organization that would create and alter bio-mechanical Rahi to populate the Matoran Universe. This organization was led by Makuta Miserix and his lieutenant, Makuta Teridax and was protected by guardians of Exo-Toa, Rahkshi and Rahi. League of Six Kingdoms Soon, the Brotherhood became more involved in their universe. This started as early as several thousand years after the Brotherhood's formation, when Makuta Icarax, Mutran and Pridak, embarked on a diplomatic mission to lower the prices for exports in Xia, on the behalf of Matoran settlements. Also, roughly 87,000 years ago, the Brotherhood forged an alliance with the League of Six Kingdoms to provide war Rahi for their warlords, the Barraki. The Brotherhood's opinion, especially the Makuta's, of the League was not favorable. This began when the League conquered the known universe. Soon after, they revealed to the Makuta they planned to divide the universe into sixths for each Barraki to rule at a Barraki tower. Although the Makuta did not like this strategy, the League forced the Brotherhood to continue with their alliance through constant intimidation, claiming they could invade Destral. Yet the primary reason for the alliance's existence was not that- it was the League were the ones chosen to hold order in Mata Nui's universe. This alliance held until 80,000 years ago, when the Brotherhood discovered through a spy in the Barraki, Takadox, that the League planned to overthrow Mata Nui. This prompted not only a muster of all armies they possessed, but outside help from the Toa, which was an unlikely alliance, since the Brotherhood believed that Toa were substantially less powerful and important than they were. Under the leadership of Makuta Teridax, this army went to the Barraki Fortress, where they captured the Barraki. The treacherous warlords were not executed by Exo-Toa as planned, but instead transported by Botar to the Pit. This confused Teridax, who then began to consider the possibility that if the League could have rebelled, the Brotherhood could surely do the same, yet this time be victorious. This began the formulation of "The Plan". Without the Barraki, the League's armies were sent to be imprisoned on their home islands or enslaved into the Brotherhood. Gorast and Mutran were sent to Kalmah's fortress to discover any thing of use to the Brotherhood, where Gorast hunted a remnant of his army and Mutran discovered his still-alive Blade Burrowers. Overthrow of Miserix 500 years later, the Great Disturbance occurred and Teridax was once again called upon to put an end to it by Miserix. The second-in-command of the Brotherhood saw this as an opportunity to test the Brotherhood's potential at imposing order, and he imprisoned the armies of the war in the Archives and unleashed the exhibits upon them. This became known as the Archives Massacre. The aftermath did not have the result Teridax intended, for Matoran everywhere distrusted the Brotherhood from then on. Also, Miserix did not want this event occurring again, so he assigned each Makuta a region to watch over. Teridax was assigned Metru Nui and, above the city, he built his base, Mangaia, which meant "guardian" in Matoran. At this time, the Brotherhood sent Makuta Mutran to an unnamed island where a being named Tren Krom was fused to. The objective was to ascertain him as a possible threat to the Brotherhood. When he arrived, Mutran believed he was going to die when Tren Krom explored his consciousness. Mutran fell unconscious and awoke on the beach, realizing he had now possessed Tren Krom's knowledge of the universe. Knowing of Teridax's plan to overthrow the Great Spirit, he informed Teridax of his discovery upon his return. With his Plan complete, Teridax called a Convocation. He stated his Plan to the Makuta, although Miserix had realized this was a ploy to take command and began a conflict with Teridax. After a stalemate, Teridax asked the Makuta to whom they would pledge their loyalty to, with the majority siding with him. With this, Teridax took command of the Brotherhood and sentenced Miserix to death, with Spiriah and Krika to carry out his orders. Spiriah did not have the will to kill Miserix and left Krika to take out his task. He revealed to Spiriah that he mercifully imprisoned him on Artidax. Over the next year, Icarax and Gorast killed the minority who sided with Miserix and those who raised objections toward the Plan. Corruption Later, either by coercion or reputation, they grew in power, becoming personal bodyguards of Mata Nui and "protectors" of the Matoran and Metru Nui. Their servants and armies included the likes of the Toa Hagah, Visorak, Fohrok, Dark Hunters, and Exo-Toa. However, this degree of power was not enough to satisfy them; they wanted to rule over everything. With their armies, the Brotherhood would conquer foreign lands, killing or enslaving the natives. They realized the threat of the Mask of Light and stole it on a mission. They were all but unstoppable. This was not until Teridax's Toa Hagah team quickly found that the Brotherhood they served was corrupt and sought the Mask. They battled many Visorak, Fohrok and Dark Hunters and stole the Avokhii. However, Roodaka came before they could make their hasty escape. After a short fight, the Hagah were now Rahaga, a fiendish mutation of 'Ra'hkshi and Toa 'Haga'h. They were imprisoned, defeated and humiliated, but they still had the mask, hiding it away for another generation to find. The Great Cataclysm The Brotherhood was envious of Mata Nui's power and responsibility. The Great Spirit seemed to hoard all the royalty, the Matoran giving him "undeserved" respect. Teridax, Mata Nui's former "brother", was especially passionate. The Brotherhood quickly formulated a plan: they would attack Mata Nui by ambush. Teridax attacked Mata Nui, who then succumbed to his injuries by falling into a coma. During this time, Teridax was masquerading as Dume, the Turaga ruler of the city. He tried to make the Matoran forget their virtues, Mata Nui, and have them turn againist the Toa Metru. When some of the population became restless, he forced all the Matoran into memory-erasing Matoran spheres. Two Dark Hunters, Nidhiki and Krekka, had also infiltrated the city. The pair interfered with the Toa, but also the Brotherhood. During the climax of the battle over Metru Nui, Makuta Teridax absorbed the two hunters into his body. Toa Metru Vakama used the Vahi Mask of Time in the battle, damaging Teridax, but Lhikan died saving Vakama from a blast in the process. Teridax offered Vakama a position in the Brotherhood, but he violently refused. The Toa combined their powers, sealing Teridax in a block of solid protodermis. Both sides were left to rebuild after their respective pyrrhic victories. However, Teridax was not helpless. He telepathically summoned Sidorak and Roodaka, rulers of the Visorak. They were to come with their armies to the city and they did. Roodaka freed Teridax from his prison. While the Visorak were battling the new Toa Hordika, Teridax kept information on them, but also sought the Vahi, which had fallen into the sea. The deaths of Nidhiki and Krekka long before were not ignored, however. The Shadowed One, leader of the Dark Hunters, came to Metru Nui an angry being. He confronted Teridax and declared war on the Brotherhood. The Toa took advantage of the fighting and struck the Brotherhood whenever they could. However, the Brotherhood's master plan was still in effect: since the Matoran of Metru Nui escaped and met up with a team of Toa- Toa that weren't easily eliminated -Mata Nui would eventually be allowed to reawaken... and then a reign of darkness would be released such as no Matoran has ever imagined, even in their worst nightmare. It is unknown whether this plan took into consideration the possible existence of such an organization as the Order of Mata Nui. Karda Nui Towards the completion of The Plan, Teridax sent seven of the Brotherhood's high-ranking Makuta to capture the universe core and transform the Av-Matoran residing there into Shadow Matoran. However, none of them knew that, when The Plan was complete, the Energy Storms would incinerate everything in Karda Nui, including the Makuta. By their deaths, Teridax was able to insure that he had no competition as ruler of the universe. Teridax then destroyed Destral and killed all the remaining Makuta except Miserix. Former Roster Members of the Brotherhood were either of a single race (also called Makuta) or their servants and mutants. Makuta had long ago evolved past the point where they needed physical bodies. As a result, they existed as masses of energy that merely inhabit and animate unliving armor. Makuta armor was made out of the hardest metal known, Protosteel. The armor was created by the Nynrah Ghosts, after the Makuta evolved into antidermis. Former Leaders *Teridax - The Makuta of Metru Nui and second leader of the Brotherhood. *Miserix - The first leader of the Brotherhood, lost leadership to Teridax. Known Former Members *Spiriah - The rogue Makuta of Zakaz, killed when Miserix was freed from his prison on a southern island. *Kojol - The Makuta of Artahka, slain by an Order agent on Xia. *Mutran - The Makuta of the central part of the Southern Continent. Slain by the second energy storm inside Karda Nui. *Antroz - The Makuta of Xia, Field Commander of the Brotherhood after Teridax gained leadership of the Brotherhood, slain by the second energy storm inside Karda Nui. *Icarax - The Makuta of Karzahni. Slain by Makuta Gorast. *Vamprah - The Makuta of the Odina region, slain by the second energy storm inside Karda Nui. *Chirox - The Makuta of Visorak, slain by the second energy storm inside Karda Nui. *Bitil - The Makuta of a group of Southern Islands. Slain by the second energy storm inside Karda Nui. *Krika - The Makuta of a part of the Northern Continent and, after Spiriah's departure, Zakaz. Slain by Makuta Gorast. *Gorast - The Makuta of the Tren Krom Peninsula, conqueror of the Visorak. Slain by the second energy storm inside Karda Nui. *Tridax - The Makuta of Nynrah, slain by Order agent Tobduk during a battle on Destral. *Makuta of Stelt - Who Conjurer used the powers of; the Makuta was not affected but later his armor was damaged by the Great Cataclysm. His essence was transfered to an Exo-Toa untill his armor was repaired. He was the one who created Voporak. He was later absorbed by Miserix after he told Miserix where Teridax was. *A small number of the Brotherhood who sided with Miserix when Teridax rebelled; all were hunted down and killed. *An unknown number of Makuta who died while dispatched on missions. *Several Makuta who were still alive when Teridax took over Mata Nui's Body. Later killed by Teridax. *An unkown Makuta killed by Zaria. Former Servants *Exo-Toa *Rahkshi *Visorak *Rahi Nui *Sidorak - Deceased *Fohrok *Shadow Matoran *Shadow Toa **Alternate Takanuvas captured & darkened by Tridax *Ahkmou *Brutaka *Kraata **Shadow Leeches *Manas **Mana Ko *Morbuzakh *Nivawk - Deceased *Vultraz *Any creature wearing an Infected Kanohi. *Corrupt Toa have served as part of their armies. Traitors and Rebels *Takadox *Pridak *Toa Hagah *Roodaka *Spiriah *"Minion" *"Kraata-Kal" * Category:Matoran Universe Category:Organizations Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Villains Category:Shadow